Señor Wins
by ASUKA02
Summary: Los regalos más valiosos no siempre son los más costosos. [Oneshot NaruSaku especial cumpleaños de Sakura año 2018]


N/A: Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida pelirosa, no sé cuantas historias escrito sobre el cumpleaños de los chicos, (Sakura y Naruto), pero me voy quedando sin ideas, jaja, aquí mi relato correspondiente al 2018, **¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!**

* * *

 _Los regalos más valiosos no siempre son los más costosos._

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

 **-Señor Wins-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

Naruto sonrió al ver el viejo peluche sobre una de las cajas de la mudanza, hace ocho días que se habían mudado y todavía seguían desempacando, lo tomó entre sus manos y estaba observándolo cuando Sakura entró en la habitación.

—¿Que le haces al señor Wins? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

—No pensé que lo traerás.

Haruno sonrió levemente, le tenía un gran cariño a ese oso de felpa, se lo quitó a Naruto y abrazó a su viejo amigo —jamás podría tirarlo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te lo di? —le preguntó él.

 _ **Hace veinte años, Orfanato**_ _ **Shinsetsuna kokoro.**_

 _La niña nueva no jugaba con nadie, no hablaba con nadie, se aislaba y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Naruto estaba preocupado, había tratado de hacerse su amigo, pero todos sus intentos habían fracasado, se rumoraba que ella había perdido a sus padres en un accidente y estaba allí porque nadie había pedido su custodia._

 _Usando sus influencias Naruto había investigado que dentro de dos días ella cumpliría siete años, el niño rubio pensaba que si quizás le daba un regalo podía hacerla sentir mejor._

 _Pero el problema era que siendo un huérfano no tenía dinero, todas sus pertenencias eran una gorra negra y una perinola, ella podría ser muy linda pero Naruto no le daría su único juguete a nadie._

 _Se frotó los ojos con sus pequeños puños tumbado en la cama, no tenía nada de sueño, se levantó en la oscura habitación donde otros diez niños también dormían, desde bebé había estado allí, ese orfanato era su hogar, mientras otros niños soñaban con ser adoptado, él prefería quedarse allí con la vieja Tsunade que era como una madre para él, no quería dejarla sola, ella le había prometido encontrarle una familia, pero Naruto siempre hacia alguna travesura para no ser adoptado._

 _Naruto movió la cortina de la ventana y a través del vidrio vio gente dejando basura donde estaban las bolsa de basura del orfanato, dentro de poco pasaría el camión del aseo._

 _De repente el niño tuvo una idea, salió caminando de puntillas del dormitorio, y siendo muy cauteloso logró salir de la edificación sin ser detectado._

— _Mierda —murmuró buscando la forma de saltar el gran portón que le impedía salir de la institución, antes lo podía saltar porque era más bajo, pero este era nuevo._

— _Algo debe haber para ella, debo revisar las bolsas antes de que llegue el camión y se las lleve._

 _Observó todo el lugar y vio que uno de los árboles tenía una rama que salía hacia la calle, igual estaba lejos del suelo y una vez que saliera no podría entrar de regreso, tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para volver a entrar._

 _La imagen de Sakura triste llegó a su mente y el niño decidió hacer el sacrificio, trepo el árbol y se raspó las rodillas y las manos cuando saltó al suelo, tardo un minuto en recuperarse del dolor._

 _Entre los perros que buscaban comida en las bolsas de basura Naruto buscó algo que pudiera servirle como regalo, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando lo vio, era un oso de peluche color crema que le faltaba un ojo y estaba descocido por un costado._

 _Naruto lo agarró rápidamente y dejó a los perros allí, tuvo que pasar la noche escondido bajo un puente, abrazando al peluche para darse algo de calor._

 _En la mañana logró entrar al orfanato sin que el guardia de seguridad lo viera, ahora debía lavar al oso porque estaba sucio. Por suerte Naruto tenía amistad con a una de las cocinera, la señorita Ayame, ella le ayudó a lavar el peluche, y fue tan buena que lo reparó, cosiéndole el costado y poniéndole un botón azul como ojo._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente, la pequeña Sakura estaba en el patio del orfanato, sola, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, estaba llorando en silencio, hoy era su primer cumpleaños sin sus padres._

 _Quería irse de allí, pero lamentablemente no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, la directora del orfanato le había dicho que haría todo lo posible por encontrarle una buena familia, ella no quería nuevos padres, la pelirosa sólo quería que sus padres vinieran por ella, algo que era imposible._

— _Hola._

 _Sakura levantó la cabeza, vio a Naruto, el niño que varias veces había intentado hablarle._

— _Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños, tengo un regalo para ti. —dijo con las manos tras su espalda escondiendo el obsequio._

 _Sakura no dijo nada, Naruto le ofreció algo mal envuelto con papel de periódico, lo dejó en el suelo porque ella no lo tomó._

— _Vamos, ábrelo, por dentro es algo bueno. —insistió él._

 _La curiosidad fue más grande que su deseo de ignorarlo, Sakura tomó entre sus manos lo que sea que él iba a darle, no pesaba nada, rompió el papel y miró el oso de peluche sin decir nada, Naruto por un momento pensó que ella lo odiaba, que le parecía horrible porque era usado y tenía un ojo falso._

 _La pelirosa acercó el oso a ella y lo abrazó, con el peluche en su regazo escondió el rostro tras sus rodillas y dijo con voz suave —Gracias._

 **Tiempo actual.**

—¿Porque nunca me dijiste eso? —se quejó la pelirosa.

Se refería a la historia de cómo obtuvo al señor Wins.

Él se encogió de hombros —no quería que supieras que lo saque de la basura.

—Fue el mejor regalo que me han dado —él la vio con incredulidad, —hablo en serio, los regalos más valiosos no siempre son los más costosos, yo tenía miedo de dormir por las noches, con el señor Wins me sentía segura y pude volver a dormir.

—Creo que estoy algo celoso de ese oso, parece que lo quieres más que a mí. —comentó sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió abrazando a su viejo amigo, el señor Wins había llegado a ella medio húmedo y que oliendo a detergente, ahora sabía el motivo, Naruto lo había lavado aun día antes de entregárselo.

—No debes tener celos, son amores diferentes. —respondió con diversión.

Naruto le había dado un compañero de juegos, más tarde el mismo Naruto se convirtió en su amigo, nunca perdieron el contacto a pesar de que Sakura fue adoptada un año después, la nueva familia de Sakura vivía cerca del orfanato y Naruto podía ir a visitarla cuando Tsunade le daba permiso.

Al cumplir los 17 años, faltando un año para que Naruto tuviera que dejar el orfanato, la directora Tsunade Senju lo adoptó y se encargo de que estudiase en la universidad.

Ahora el tiempo había pasado y aquella niña a la que le obsequio un oso de peluche medio húmedo y oliendo a detergente, se había convertido en su esposa.

—Por cierto, ¿ya viste dentro del garage?

—¿Que hay en el garage? —le preguntó Sakura arrugando la frente.

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños. —respondió sonriendo.

Ahora podía darle mejores regalos, cosas que ella merecía.

—Oh, dios, espero no sea lo que estoy imaginando. —se preocupó ella.

Naruto la acompañó, ya fuera de la casa presionó un botón en el control para abrir la puerta del garage, Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, su regalo era sedan color azul, tenía un moño rojo, el auto brillaba como un espejo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto.

—¡Woah, es precioso Naruto!, —abrazó efusivamente a su marido, —pero no debiste gastar tanto dinero, ¿podemos permitirnos este tipo de lujos?

—También es tu compañía, mereces esto y mucho más, ¡vamos a probarlo!.

Sakura sonrió radiante, colocaron al señor Wins en el asiento trasero, ya es sus asientos y con los cinturones de seguridad puestos la pelirosa encendió el motor. Después de muchos sacrificios, por fin tenían la estabilidad económica que necesitaban para poder tener hijos. Por fin ambos tendrían una familia que podrían sentir como suya.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
